How Honey Bee Met the Apple Siblings
by IAmAShyGhost
Summary: So I have like 10 MLP OCs and I just feel like putting their stories alright here. This one is where 2 of my OCs, Honey Bee and Bumble Bee, run away from home and then ended up in the Sweet Apple Orchard.


Alright first pony. STORY TIME!

This is Honey Bee, a Pegasus. She's the first born, and only daughter, of her mother, Ruby Pendent, and her father, Killer Bee. She has a younger brother named Bumble Bee, also a Pegasus. (you'll be able to ask him questions too).

Ruby Pendent was a beautiful pageant pony who won many competitions when she was younger. Killer Bee is runs the biggest honey business in Equestria.

Ruby wants Honey to be just like her, a pageant pony. But K.B. wants her to continue the honey business. While running the honey business sounds much more appealing to Honey Bee, Ruby Pendent will not hear it. This leads to endless arguments between Ruby and K.B. about Honey's future.

Because of the continuous screaming and yelling coming from their parents, Honey takes Bumble and they both run away. Eventually they find themselves in Ponyville.

Of course their arrival was not very graceful. The two Pegasi were flying, and Honey Bee turned her head for barely a second to check on Bumble Bee, when she found herself crashing through several trees, before crashing on to the ground. When Bumble found Honey, it was clear that Honey had broken her right wing, and was in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry, H.B. I'll go find help!" Bumble said as he quickly took off into the sky on his small wings. Honey tried to stop her brother, but it was in vain, so she simply watched as her little brother took off, and sighed as she simply laid at the base of the tree she landed at. She noticed that she was surrounded by fallen fruit from them trees that she noticed seemed to go on forever in every directions.

"Apples?" she said to herself as she looked at the red fruit, then she looked up at the tree's branches to find more apples that had not been knocked loose by her crash landing.

Honey's ears pricked up when she heard more voices. One she recognized as her brother, but the other one was not familiar at all.

"B.B. is getting quicker with his wings. That, or this pony wasn't very far away," Honey said to herself as she look in the direction of where the voices were coming from, waiting for them to come into view.

"Honey Bee!" Bumble yelled out as he galloped through the trees that grew apples, seeing his sister in the distance.

Honey smiled when her little brother came into her sights again. The worry of the older pony slowly vanishing, though it came back when she not one, but two ponies coming up from behind her brother. A mare and a stallion. The mare was a pale orange body and a blonde mane and tail that were both pulled into ponytails at the end, along with a brown cowboy hat on her head, eyes were light green, and three apples as her cutie mark that was on her flank. The stallion was huge. He had a red coat and orange, cropped, mane and tail, a large, cut in half, green apple was his cutie mark, his eyes were a bright green and he wore a work horse collar.

"Apple ponies," Honey said to herself as she watched the three ponies race up to meet her.

"Well, lookie here. The foal was tellin' the truth after all," the mare said, her accent was thick, and it made Honey Bee giggle lightly.

"Eeyup," was all the stallion said. The two apple farmer ponies looked down at the Pegasus that laid on the ground before them.

"See I told you! My sister's hurt! You gotta help her!" Bumble Bee yelled as he ran up to her sister and nuzzled his cheek against her, which Honey returned with a small smile on her face. She then looked up at the other two new ponies.

"Don't worry youngin'. Ya'll can both come on back to the house, and rest up there. Ain't that right Big Mac," the mare said smiling then looking up at the giant stallion that was apparently named Big Mac.

"Eeyup," he responded. Apparently he was pony of few words. Honey smiled at the both of them, grateful for their kindness.

"That's very kind of you, but we want to impose," Honey said as she shakily got to her hooves. She winced as she put weight on her front right hoof, obviously it was twisted from landing on it wrong.

"But sis!" Bumble started but he was stopped by his older sister. "No Bumble. We musn't-" Honey found herself interrupted by the unknown mare.

"Ain't no trouble at all," she said as she raised her front hoof, as if saying she wasn't going to hear other wise. "Your wings busted anyway, a Pegasus can't get very far without their wings." The mare had a point. Honey Bee was a little to dependent on her wings, having one out of commission puts a bit of damper on her traveling plans. So she simple smiled and nodded as she tried to keep most of her weight off of her right hoof. "Big Mac, mind giving the little lady a ride to the house?" the mare asked looking at the large stallion.

"Nnope," was his short answer as he walked up to Honey.

"N-no really you don't have to. I assure you i'm quite alright- oh okay," she said as she found Big Mac placing her on his back. "Thank you, I suppose," she added smiling at the large stallion. He in turn turned his head and smiled at her.

"I'm AppleJack by the way, and this here is my big brother, Big Macintosh. But we just call him Big Mac," AppleJack said as the four ponies began to walk toward, what Honey Bee assumed was, the house.

"My name is Honey Bee, and this is my little brother, Bumble Bee," Honey said as she gestured to Bumble, who was flying beside the small group of ponies, with her uninjured hoof.

And this was the beginning of Honey and Bumble's new life with the Apple Family.

Honey is ready to take the questions you may have for her.


End file.
